Last to Know
by Yami-No-HikariBre
Summary: This was inspired by "[APH] Last to Know - USUK" by yaminokokorouta. It's a songfic fro Last to Know by Three Days Grace. I'm not too sure if it is one of my best works. But I absolutely love this. "I'm sorry England. I'm sorry for everything. And I'm sorry for hurting you..." England's eyes widened at the next words that came out of his mouth... IMPLIED USUK
1. He Just Walked Away!

This is a USUK fanfic that I got inspired to write after watching yaminokokorouta's youtube video "[APH] Last to Know - USUK" It is really amazing and sad! You'll cry tears! (

Disclaimer: I do not own the songs, video, or Hetalia. They all belong to their respective owners

*RAWR* - describe music

"Blah" - talking

Hello? Is it me you're looking for? - describes action in video (And yes, I did just put that song in as the key for this. Sue me. (NOT REALLY!))

Warnings for extreme FEELS and cussing.

!#$%^*^(*&#$*(%$^&*

The Allied Nations members -minus England and America- were all surrounding a computer, watching a youtube video. All of them, including Russia, were crying in disbelieving shock of what they had saw. It was a video of two of their members, America and England.

"I cannot even begin to comprehend the pain England must be feeling every time he looks at Amerika! How can they still even be friends?" Russia had asked, still staring at the screen. What they had saw was a sort of tribute video. China had decided to click the replay button. The music for Last to Know by Three Days Grace starts playing from the speakers of the laptop.

*_a piano starts to play_* **Red petals fall on a white backdrop**

**England is shown on the floor in a suit surrounded by roses. He appears to be sleeping.**

**He then fades away, only to reappear again with his eyes open, his eyes having the only color in the video.**

**The video now shows England sitting in a chair surrounded by darkness. The only light source being windows.**

**England is now staring down at a Chibi-America. During the next few scenes, he hugs him as America grows up, before hitting the revolutionary stage, then stands up.**

**The video now shows America's face as it turns away, slowing changing from a smiling face to a frown.**

**England's face is in shock, before a petal comes from his eye, and blows into the wind.**

**It shows America in his Revolutionary war outfit, standing in the rain, frowning, clear sorrow on his face.**

**It then fades to show England in his War outfit, but he was crying.**

**The video shows America breaking a pinkie promise to England.**

**England and America are walking to each other, both looking happy. As they pass, America is frowning.**

**It then zooms in on England's face, showing he is crying.**

**England's boot is shown, as he takes a step, then fades to show England. His eyes are covered, but he has an angry/sad blush on his face.**

**England's face is shown, and he is looking clearly upset.**

_*A guitar starts to come in*_

Everyone turned around as they heard twin gasps. They stop in shock England is staring at the screen, with America next to him. England then tucks his chin in, walks up to the video, and shuts it off, before turning around. He starts to leave the room, but America grabs him.

"Igg-" America is stopped before he can get anymore out as England, with surprising strength, pulls his arm away, and runs out of the room. No one saw that he was crying. America glares at France, before running after England.

"I..I guess I should explain what the video means, eh?" Canada chimes in. France nods, before standing behind him, giving him a sad look.

"What do you mean?" China speaks up, looking so confused. Russia chimes in with a 'Da.'

"..." France and Canada look at each other before sighing...

()^*&()& 6509672906723968230496()^& )^&(^&#)$^&#)^&#()^&$#)^&#^)&#)%&%)

"England, wait!" America is running, trying to keep up with England, who was running surprisingly fast. Eventually England runs into a hallway that stops in a dead end, allowing America to catch up with him. When he does, England refuses to look at him, let alone face him. "Iggy..."

"I've told you to stop calling me that!" England yells, but still refuses to turn towards America. He reaches up to wipe at his eyes, trying his best to calm himself down before he starts sobbing.

"Ig... England. Look at me." America pleads. He wants to know what's wrong with England, and especially why he was freaking out about that video.

"No. Just leave me alone. I'm fine." England tries to reason with him.

"Bullshit." America finally gets sick of England acting like a brat, and forcibly turns him towards himself, pinning him against the wall so he can't move. "Now, please. Tell me what's wrong. Why were you freaking out about that video?" America asks him with a sincere look in his deep blue eyes.

England finally just breaks down and tells him everything that was upsetting him. America let go of England's arms by the end, and England just wraps him around his neck, burying his head in his shoulder and cries his eyes out.

"England..." England looks up at America, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. America stares down at England before he sighs, letting go of England, and setting him on the floor, kneeling in front of him. He then gives him a kiss on the forehead and cheek. "England, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything, and I'm sorry I've hurt you..." England's eyes widened at the next words that left his mouth...

!$&_#%1046*^(!^)#$&^)#$743160734160!$)#^&)$(#^&$#)(^&)&#$)^76403764036^*$#)

France, Canada, Russia, and China were all looking for England and America, before they heard some sobbing. They ran towards it, finding England with his head in his knees, and his arms wrapped around his head. France and Canada moved towards him, untangling him from himself, before France pulled him into his chest, letting England cry into his jacket. Canada was rubbing his back, and Russia and China were awkwardly standing next to them.

When England finally calmed down, France asked him, "What happened? Where's Amerique? I thought he followed you?"

England shook his head and took a few more calming breaths before answering. "He did, only to have me force him to tell him everything! Then he fucking tells me he's sorry! That's it, that he's sorry! Oh, but the best part was when he told me he loves me, but he loves Japan more!" England broke down again. Everyone was shocked. "Japan doesn't even like America! Japan is with Greece." He sobs out.

Russia and China then knelt beside France and England, trying their best to help Canada calm him down while France whispered soothing words to him.

"C'mon England. I'll take you back to my house for the night. There's no way I'm letting you go home by yourself like this." France then scoops up England 'bridal-style' and proceeded to carry him out of the conference building.

Don't you guys just hate me? Yeah, I said it was gonna be USUK, but NOPE! FRUK BITCHES

Let me know if you guys want a sequel! I was thinking of setting it a few months after this, maybe having America trying to get with England, and France just telling them to "Fuck Off, He's Mine!"

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. You Can Find Me In The Club

Alright people I am back with a brand new chapter! I WAS gonna wait for a little longer before I updated, but I got hit by an Eliminator. So I had to erase the lyrics from the last chapter. Damn. And that was pretty much everything in there lol

Oh well. I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of last chapter! I pulled out all the stops in this one!

HUMAN NAMES USED UNTIL SPECIFIED

&*)$%& $%()^&%$()^&%$()^&$%^&()&$)#^&#(#$%()^& )^&$%^)&%(^&

Francis(France) and Arthur(England) walked into the world meeting together, laughing at a corny joke Francis had told. Matthew(Canada) was walking behind them, texting Gilbert(Prussia) -who was the one chosen that day to plan the after meeting party. They all took their seats near each other. Arthur waved to Kiku(Japan) and Hercules(Greece), and chatted happily with Ivan(Russia) and Yao(China). Francis was talking with Antonio(Spain) about a prank they were gonna pull on Gilbert and Ludwig(Germany). Felinciano(Italy) was bugging Lovino( ) and Ludwig. Roderich(Austria) was writing some sheet music while Elizabetha(Hungary) was laughing at something Anica(Romania) said about Sadik(Turkey), who smacked the back of her head playfully. Natalia(Belarus) and Katyusha(Ukraine) were talking about which male Nation would be the best in bed, and the Baltics and Nordics were playing poker. All was right in the world... Until Alfred(America) showed up a half hour late.

"Hey everyone! Your Hero is here!" He shouted obnoxiously, not caring that everyone was glaring at him. Alfred took his seat next to Arthur, and the meeting started. Arthur was doing his best to ignore him, until Alfred passed him a note.

'Iggy, wanna ditch the party after the meeting and come back to my place? We need to talk. -Al'

Arthur did his best not to show any emotion, though on the inside he wanted to rip up the note and curse Alfred out in every language he knew. (Which was a lot surprisingly!)

'No, America. Whatever you wanna talk about can be talked about AT the party! That is, if I let you talk to me. -England' Arthur passed back the note, and ignored all of Alfred's attempts to get his attention.

At the lunch break, Arthur sat with Roderich, Gilbert(who showed up halfway through the meeting), Ludwig, Francis, Matthew, Elizabetha, and Feliciano. They talked about politics, their favorite memories, and basically anything. After that was over, they went back to the meeting for another 2 hours before everyone went back to their hotels (the meeting was in Canada this year) to get ready.

*COUNTRY NAMES NOW BEING USED*

England dressed as appropriately as he could for the theme Prussia and Canada had chosen for the after meeting party. They had decided to chose a "Punkish" feel, and so England broke out his punk wardrobe. He was wearing black skinny jeans, red converse that went up to his knees, a white button up, and a red-and-black plaid tie. He was just re-applying his

kohl eyeliner when he heard knocking on his hotel door. When he opened it, he saw that it was France.

"Bonjour." France said with a smirk. England knew he was checking him out, and took the time to look over France's outfit. He wore a blue button up, a red tie, and white-and-black plaid jeans with black chucks.

"Ello. Are you just going to stand there all day, or are we going to leave?" England asked with a smirk of his own, causing France to laugh before stepping out of the way, letting him take the lead.

When they had gotten to the club the party was being held at, Canada and Prussia were playing beer pong with Italy and Germany. Spain, Romano, Hungary, Austria, Russia, and China were playing Truth or Dare, and everyone else was dancing on the dance floor. America was nowhere to be found.

England and France walked over to the beer pong table, and joined in. It was now Canada, France, and England vs Italy, Germany, and Prussia. England's team won all 3 rounds they played.

"HEY EVERYONE! THE HERO IS HERE!" England groaned while France shook his head.

"Oh bloody hell. Who gave America the address to the club?" England muttered to himself. France chuckled at that.

"Who knows, mi amour, who knows."

"Hey, Iggy!" America came over and wrapped his arm around England, pulling him close. England pulled himself away as much as he could. France glared at America, while everyone glanced over, wondering what would happen. All of the nations knew what had happened between them, and of the resulting event. Everyone knew America got rejected by Japan, and that England and France had become very close.

"What do you want, you bloody git?!"

"You look so sexy tonight, Iggy! How about we ditch this snooze fest and head back to my hotel room, hm?" America had gotten very close to England in that, and England could smell the Whiskey on his breath. Apparently, America had been drinking before coming here.

"America, no! Get off me you wanker! I do not intend on going anywhere with you!" England managed to wiggle out of his arms, and stood at arms length of him.

"Awww, come one baby~! You know you want to~!" America leaned forward so he was staring England in the eyes, before he grabbed his head and kissed him. France pulled England from America's grasp, and punched him in the face. England kicked him in the nuts right after, and poured a cup of beer right on his head.

'You fucking moron! Stay away from MY l'Angleterre! You had your chance, but you wasted that! Well too bad, he is MINE now!" France was absolutely glaring at America by the end of that, and England attempting to pull France away from the situation. Before he could though, America growled and tackled France to the ground, attempting to punch France's lights out, before France rolled them over, and grabbed his throat. It was back and forth for a little while, before Russia grabbed America off of France, and England helped France to a nearby table. England then turned around while France was being treated by Spain, Prussia, and Canada, and slapped America across the face.

"I will never be with you, America! I do not love or want you! Get that through your skull!" America was looking on with shock as England guided France away, and they sat together at a table in the far corner. Everyone started clapping as America ran from the club, not wanting to face anyone after that.

It was midnight, and France was walking a very tired England back to his hotel room.

"'ow do you feel? You did drink a lot tonight." France had asked England as they stopped outside England's hotel room.

"I'm fine. And I didn't drink THAT much. I'm still sober, aren't I?" England responded with a chuckle. France smiled at that, and started chuckling himself. When the laughter had died down, they both looked at each other for a few moments, just staring into each others eyes.

"So...!" England had started but was stopped mid-thought as France pulled him into an embrace, cradling his face in one hand, while the other was resting on his lower back.

"You look beautiful, England. And you were very strong tonight. Facing America like that." France looked at him lovingly as he said that. England looked away with a deep blush, before wrapping his arms around France's neck, and placing his head on his shoulder.

"I know. Thank you for stopping him from molesting me any further." England smiled as he thought back to how France protected him.

"I was just so furious when I saw him kiss you like that. It made my blood boil. So long as I live, I will never let him touch you again!" France was looking at England, with a determination and a fierce passion in his eyes. England felt like melting in his shoes from the look. He then got an idea.

"You know... I can still taste some of America on my lips. How about you help me get rid of that foul taste from my mo-" Before he was even able to finish his sentence, France had kissed him with such passion, England's knees almost gave out. England pulled France closer, tilting his head and deepening the kiss. Tongues collided in a fierce battle for dominance, which France had won. England pulled away first, panting for breath as France attacked his neck. England moaned desperately, eyes fluttering shut as France sucked on his pulse point.

"F-France! Mmmmh! We should go i-inside before -Ahhh!- before someone sees us~!" By the time he had finished his sentence, there was a deep purple bruise on his neck, and a bulge in his pants.

"Agreed." And with that, England opened the door, and France led them in, kissing England the entire time, and locked the door behind them.

So... who expected that? haha, first time writing FrUk and I wanted to add a joke, but that can wait a while until my next one xD

Review my pretties! It helps me feed my fuels to write more fics for you~! Tell me if you want me to write what happens when they enter the bedroom ;)


End file.
